


On Geralt

by In_love_with_writing002



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst Poetry, Author blames Doki Doki Literature Club, Book of Poems, Butts, For the Longest Time- Billy Joel, Gen, Geralt Goes Fast, Geralt is a grumpy bottom, Geralt is weird, Kaer Morhen Witchers, Limericks, Love Poems, M/M, NSFW summaries, Poetry, References to Sex, Sexy poetry, Some music references, Songs, Turn the Lights Off- Tally Hall, White Wolf - Freeform, getting old, references to blowjobs, sad but real, sap, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Sometimes, Geralt is not song-worthy. So Jaskier writes poems instead.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Comments: 216
Kudos: 323
Collections: Best Geralt





	1. The Witcher’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started because I posted on Tumblr saying “Hot take: Geralt is a bottom” and the lack of notes was sad. So now here’s an anthology of all of the additions to that., with more to come.
> 
> (Tags will be updated as new things come up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For the last fucking time, there’s nothing going on!” Geralt insisted. He stood and left the table, and the woman who had inquired was dumbfounded, left staring after him.
> 
> “Ignore him,” Jaskier assured. “He just doesn’t like people knowing his secret. Oh!” He picked up his lute. “Here, I have just the thing.”

_The tale of the Witcher’s a lonely one_

_Countless lovers, all lovely, too many to name_

_The embrace of a maiden can be good fun_

_But deep in his heart, he hides shame…_   
  


_A lady is nice when he’s looking for quick_

_He can love her and leave her behind_

_Yet hearts that he takes and he breaks rend him sick_

_They aren’t what he has on his mind..._

_The trust of a Witcher’s a hard thing to gain_

_It’s a trial that’s best done with ale_

_So buy him a drink and he might just explain_

_I’ve done this, so here is his tale_

_His crowd’s unforgiving, his mission is hard_

_His one brief reprieve is a lass_

_And nobody knows but his partner the bard_

_The white wolf likes it up the ass!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the one that started it all.


	2. His Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Must take guts, disobeying the queen like that,” whispered one of the musicians beside Jaskier, observing Geralt cutting down guards.
> 
> “Oh yes, it really is strange, isn’t it?” Jaskier grinned, then pursed his lips and hummed, looking down at his lute. Where was his notebook when he needed it?

_ He refuses to obey a king  _

_ and behind him’s a long trail of death _

_ So It’s really quite neat _

_ When he kneels at my feet _

_ And works till he’s all out of breath _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this suggestion:  
> ‘I feel like there's something you could do with that he  
> “kneels to no king and  
> fights face to face  
> But in the bed he bends over  
> and takes it from behind”  
> That but rhyming and poetic.’
> 
> Thanks!


	3. His Skills (Limerick #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “bath,” was the first thing Geralt said once inside the room.
> 
> “Please,” Jaskier replied. “And don’t leave your clothes on the ground this time? I had to spend our valuable food money for the innkeeper to ignore kikimora guts all over the carpet.”
> 
> “Hmm.” Geralt shrugged one viscera covered shoulder and went on his way. Jaskier was struck by inspiration, and grabbed a pen.

_ The witcher is quite skilled in bed _

_ He gives unforgettable head _

_ But watch what you say _

_ For during the day _

_ He kicks ass and leaves monsters dead _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “he’s kicking ass and taking it up the ass.“
> 
> Thanks!


	4. His Brand (Limerick #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just can’t stay away, can you?” Jaskier chuckled, hands trailing up Geralt’s chest. “We really must stop meeting like this.”
> 
> “You’re the one following me,” Geralt scoffed, pulling Jaskier closer by the waist. The door slowly shut behind Jaskier, and he raised an eyebrow.
> 
> “What can I say? You made quite an impression.” His thoughts traveled to the notebook tucked away with his lute.

_ His name’s like a stone on your chest _

_ You’ll think you can finally rest _

_ You can walk out the door _

_ But you’ll come back for more _

_ For his love carved a place in your breast _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by these texts:
> 
> “Cross-stitching?”  
> “Maybe he likes to embroider?”
> 
> Thanks!


	5. His Sword (Limerick #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier’s attention snapped up from his writing by metal clanging to the ground, but when he looked up, Geralt was stalking towards him, stripping off his armor.
> 
> “Oh— oh, G-Geralt! Managed to get the siren?” Geralt grabbed him by the collar and kissed him rather aggressively.
> 
> “Yes,” he said when Jaskier was graced with a break for air. His mouth moved to his neck and sun reflected into Jaskier’s eyes from Geralt’s sword. Squinting made no difference.
> 
> “Ow, fuck- I can’t see.”
> 
> “Then shut your eyes.” He did as much, but Jaskier would not forget this anytime soon.

_ While I lean here against the cold door _

_ My master is screaming for more _

_ I’m naught but a sword _

_ So I get quite bored _

_ While he’s fucked from behind like a whore _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this request:
> 
> “What about one from the perspective of his sword while Geralt’s getting his freak on?”
> 
> This is awful. Thank you 😂


	6. While I Compose (Limerick #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier had been stuck on anything to write for days. The music bug was driving him crazy— he needed something new. _Anything_ new.
> 
> “I found a job,” Geralt said, walking right past Jaskier to Roach. “There’s a cockatrice attacking travelers in the woods.” His jaw was set, his face fierce with determination. “It’s a good thing, they aren’t always evil. Maybe I can help it find peace.”
> 
> “Cockatrice, piece, that rhymes! Hold on, I just need to get this down.” Jaskier grabbed his notebook and pen, but paused and glanced up at Geralt. He was waiting patiently, but raised his eyebrows. “Nothing,” Jaskier said to the unasked question, smiled, and wrote.

_ These writings are hard to compose _

_ It’s not always fun making prose _

_ But him as my muse _

_ There’s always more news _

_ And the words are as clear as my nose _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost called this “As I lay Writing.” Inspired by me procrastinating. :)
> 
> I’ve been posting a lot, but I’m low on inspiration. Feel free to give me suggestions! I’ll credit you as well, unless you’d prefer me not to.


	7. Her Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated this— the yearning. The being upset. He could never compete with her, obviously Geralt would go after her. Jaskier still ached though, and found solace where he could. He took his frustrations out on everything closest to him, including his notebook. He sobbed as he scratched out another line, then tore out the page and crumpled it.
> 
> This deserved more than a limerick.

“ ~~I’m~~ ~~weak my love, and I am wanting~~ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of canon.


	8. Sixty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Gift ❤️

_ I never thought much of these poems _

_ They’re just good enough to suffice _

_ But with sixty nine likes _

_ (And that’s a lot, yikes) _

_ There’s one thing to say and that’s “Nice” _


	9. Must Have Been Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wrote a new song for you,” Jaskier said, strumming his lute. “Didn’t want the last one you heard to be my rampant jealousy and hurt.”
> 
> “How sweet,” Geralt muttered dryly. “You’re going to sing it no matter what I say, so just do it.” Jaskier laughed, strumming a couple of chords.
> 
> “Yeah,” he agreed. “Okay.”

_ Our love is a thing of true beauty _

_ I confess that I’m in quite a rut _

_ Thinking where we began _

_ When you were the fan _

_ Of the fire that burned in my gut _

_ You were quiet, your face uninviting _

_ I was drawn like a moth to your light _

_ I went your way _

_ you waved me away _

_ Mr dear, it was love at first sight! _

_ It must have been fate, _

_ What else could create _

_ The things that I felt inside? _

_ It must have been fate _

_ For you said that you hate _

_ But I could see right through your eyes _

_ To the love you disguise _

_ You continued to try and resist me _

_ To say all I am is a pest _

_ But what do you say _

_ To me day by day _

_ I’m the one who knows you the best _

_ The woods can hold all kinds of secrets _

_ And you act like your face is the trees _

_ So I ask why _

_ Don’t be shy _

_ And it’s easy to see _

_ It must have been fate _

_ What else could create _

_ The things that I felt inside? _

_ It must have been fate _

_ For you said that you hate _

_ But I could see right through your eyes _

_ To the love you disguise _

_ It has to be fate _

_ What else would create _

_ The feelings I still feel inside? _

_ It has to be fate _

_ When you say that you hate _

_ But still I can see in your eyes _

_ That love that you disguise _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song!! Feel free to imagine a tune with this.


	10. Wake Up, I’m Bored (Limerick #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier glared at Geralt from where he’d been kicked off of the bed. “You’re really going to just sleep all day?” No response. “Fine,” he said, and grabbed his notebook.

_ The hours of morning will creep _

_ But deep in your head there are sheep _

_ I say “Wake up love” _

_ And give you a shove _

_ And still you continue to sleep _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing some reformatting— Jaskier’s inspiration will be put into summaries, my inspiration will be in the notes. All chapters should be changed by the end of the day. This means summaries could be read as (very) short stories!


	11. Resting in Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t let you die,” Geralt said, trying to push Jaskier away from the fight.
> 
> “I can handle myself in a dire situation, Geralt.” He gestured with his dagger, “Besides, I’m expendable aren’t I?” Geralt caught his hand.
> 
> “Jaskier. The world needs you, I—“ Geralt paused. “If anything, I’m expendable.”
> 
> “no!” he replied. “No, I didn’t use all that time writing you as a hero for you to die in vain!” Time for some quick thinking, Jaskier decided, and wrote a poem on the spot.

_ I’ll die soon and I doubt I’ll be missed _

_ For my death doesn’t come at a cost _

_ But when you go to ground _

_ Then word will spread round _

_ That the white wolf of Rivia’s lost _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major inspiration. Just thinking about death (like you do.) and this came out.


	12. A Strange Kind of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you here?” Geralt asked one morning while they were eating breakfast. Jaskier looked at him, confused.
> 
> “Well, because you were taking down a-“
> 
> “No I mean,” Geralt shook his head and took another bite of his bread. “Why do you stay?”
> 
> “Ah,” Jaskier replied. ”Well I...” he wasn’t sure what to say. Staying with Geralt had just been his option number one for ages. ”Well, this, I suppose.”
> 
> ”Eating breakfast in a run down tavern?”
> 
> ”no, no, there’s-“ Jaskier grabbed his lute. “Just listen.”

_ It is a strange kind of thing _

_ That pulls me back to you _

_ I like it though, it makes things fun, _

_ it makes me wonder, too _

_ Who and where would I have been _

_ If I had not found you? _

_ If I hadn’t tagged along _

_ What, pray tell, would I do? _

_ It’s a strange kind of magic _

_ That to your side I drew _

_ destiny at work, perhaps _

_ Though I don’t think that’s true _

_ I don’t have much belief in fate _

_ No, neither of us do. _

_ There is one thing I do believe _

_ And I hope that you will too _

_ Something brought us close back then _

_ What it is, I’ve not a clue _

_ But since we met, I found out why _

_ I stick to you like glue— _

_ All I want, for all my life, _

_ Is to stay right next to you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many things rhyme with ‘You?’ Anyway, this is inspired by nothing, just wanted to write something for today.


	13. The Waiting Game (Limerick #6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night had fallen since Geralt left to take out whatever monster he was on now, wargs or something. Jaskier poked at the fire he’d built anxiously— he was always nervous when Geralt was out. Perhaps there was a better use for his time than his own worry, he could channel it into writing. He reached for his notebook and took down his fears.

_ The moon hangs high and it’s late _

_ I’m left by myself which I hate _

_ Will you be back soon _

_ Or am I a buffoon _

_ When I continue to sit here and wait? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by me, sad that my cat moved off of my lap.


	14. Juxtaposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You asked me recently what I like about you,” Jaskier said, trailing his hand over Geralt’s chest.
> 
> “Really? I don’t seem to recall.”
> 
> “Well, maybe you didn’t ask, but I made a list anyway.” He shifted his position until he was tucked against Geralt’s side.

_ Your eyes are sharp and cold as ice _

_ Though I know them thrice as sweet _

_ And your hands that hold beasts in a vice _

_ Are kind in mine ‘pon meet. _

_ Your hair is white as winter’s moon _

_ And your smile twice as bright _

_ Your voice is like a dwarven tune _

_ And fills me with delight. _

_ Your body’s a tool for slaughter and death _

_ It’s meant to kill— erase _

_ But still there are times I lose my breath _

_ You do it with such grace. _

_ You are made of gifts from up above _

_ And it shows through every action _

_ But ask and you’ll receive, my love _

_ You’ll know of my attraction _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ShippingTrash4Life: Ummm..... Maybe something about the moon? Like, describing Geralt under the moonlight and comparing his hair to the stars??? (Idrk, I had to help a friend write an essay on Romeo and Juliet, and the inconstant moon line is stuck in my head)
> 
> This is more “shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?” But it’s still Shakespeare!


	15. Jaskier’s Poems Suck (Mine aren’t any better)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What rhymes with ‘weird?’” Jaskier glanced over to Geralt where he was sitting by the fire, resting his wounded leg.
> 
> “Beard works, I suppose. Why?” He noticed Geralt nodding, and writing in “Hey that’s my notebook, give that back!” He dropped his dagger and lunged for him, snatching the book from his hands.
> 
> “Oh I didn’t finish the-“
> 
> “Did you read them?” Jaskier demanded, glancing in the book.
> 
> “I started to-“
> 
> “Oh, you wrote something!”

**Jaskier, your poems suck (Mine aren’t any better)**

**In all seriousness I like these**

**I think it’s kind of weird**

**It’s sweet though... bees?**

**I tried my best, Fuck be** ****

**-Geralt ❤️**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Stormsong](%E2%80%9D) asked “Have you considered something from Geralt's pov?“ and originally, no, but here we are!


	16. All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been playing that same tune for the past age, Jaskier.” Geralt sounded annoyed, though his voice was light. “Don’t you know any other ones?” Jaskier scofffed.
> 
> “I’m working on an instrumental solo, Geralt. I have to get it just right.” He played it again, just to annoy him.
> 
> “Is it part of a longer song? I’d rather you just played it all than one little part.”
> 
> “Well yes. But it doesn’t have a chorus yet, and it’s unbelievably cheesy. You’ll probably hate it,” Jaskier warned.
> 
> “I don’t like your music in general.”
> 
> “Ah yes, the old “pie with no filling” critique. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about it just because you’re sweet to me.” Geralt hummed, but gestured with one hand.
> 
> “Well?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Are you going to play it?” Jaskier rolled his eyes, but indulged him.

_I’m no fun when it comes to fighting beasts_

_scream and run at the things you take with ease_

_I’m awful with a blade_

_And hardly unafraid_

_But still you love me after all this time!_

_🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶🎵🎶_

_I try my best to put your patience to the test_

_And still do things I know that you detest_

_And I know still dear_

_It can’t be more clear_

_That you still love me after all this time!_

_I’m well aware that I’m a liability_

_And leaving me is still a possibility_

_I know you’d never be that cruel to me_

_And oh-_

_I’ll always know..._

_I’ll gladly stay beside you until the end_

_You’d never turn your back upon a friend_

_I know I’m too sweet_

_But I have everyone beat_

_Because you love me after all this time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly set to the tune of a slightly edited “For the Longest Time” by Billy Joel. This is super cheesy and it’s been a while since I posted anyway, so ENJOY!


	17. You’re the Best (Limerick #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier set down his tankard of ale, feeling emotional. “I need,” he slurred. “Book.” He reached around for his notebook, which was nowhere close by. “Fuck! I’m gonna forget it!” A hand on his shoulder gave him pause.
> 
> “It’s right here,” Geralt said, pressing the book into his hands. “You handed it to me.” Jaskier could have cheered— as it was, he raised a hand victoriously.
> 
> “You’re the-“ he pulled a face to burp. “The best.” He opened it up and swayed over. Kissing Geralt’s cheek without a thought to who could see. “Gonna write you a poem. Then go to-“ he paused, trying to push the alcohol out of his voice. “Go to bed.”
> 
> “A wise decision,” Geralt chuckled, and Jaskier picked up his pen.

_ Beer and ale make me sappy _

_ But you make me really happy _

_ That’s sweet but I think _

_ I’ve had too much to drink _

_ Time for Jaskier to nappy _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to write one with drunk Jaskier. This is silly and fun


	18. While we Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Obviously. I’d hate to subject you to my music, which you seem to hate so much.” Jaskier rolled his eyes and grabbed his notebook and leaned against the horse stall. “Let’s see now.” There wasn’t much to work with in his book. Toss a coin to your Witcher was favorite for most crowds but he’d done it before, so he had to push past it. There was the beginnings of the song he’d written about Yennefer, but that was still in the works, and it wasn’t exactly something he wanted to share with Geralt.
> 
> At least not yet.
> 
> Jaskier scrubbed a hand over his face, frustrated just thinking about the sorceress. Jealousy was something Jaskier had never dealt with before, the ache in his chest and clench in his throat that came with remembering that Geralt would leave him for her at a drop of a pin. What did she have that he didn’t? Sure, Geralt might not want Jaskier the same way Jaskier wanted him, but at least his company was nice, right?
> 
> “Hurry up, bard. I’d like to go to bed sometime this decade.” Jaskier sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck. Musings about his female rival would have to wait.
> 
> Wait.
> 
> He could use this.

_Her hair is as dark as the night_

_I’ve always said night was too cold_

_I’m no help at all in a fight_

_But there’s other ways to be bold_

_You can say what you want_

_But I know you’re waiting_

_For her to find you again and I think that’s fine_

_I just want you to know that I’m sick of waiting_

_But while we lie to ourselves can I call you mine?_

_Who are you trying to fool?_

_You say she’s the end goal for you_

_She’s cunning and hurtful and cruel_

_What more can I do, can I do?_

_She’s stronger than I am in will_

_And her voice is as sweet as a birds_

_But I make my art with a quill_

_I can bring a king down with my words_

_You can say what you want_

_But I know you’re waiting_

_For her to find you again and I think that’s fine_

_I just want you to know that I’m sick of waiting_

_But while we lie to ourselves can I call you mine?_

_Who are you trying to fool?_

_You say she’s the end goal for you_

_She’s cunning and hurtful and cruel_

_What more can I do, can I do?_

_Who are you trying to fool?_

_You say she’s the end goal for you_

_She’s cunning and hurtful and cruel_

_What more can I do, can I do?_

_What more can I do?_

_What more can I do?_

_Can I be the end goal for you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystic_Apple asked: I would love to see a poem about Jaskier being jealous of Yennefer since she's getting mega close to Geralt!
> 
> This is originally part of a much longer 4k word fic, so forgive the out of context intro, but this was the best segment I could use without copy-pasting the whole beginning. Anyone curious, basically, they’re trying to get a room at an inn, but they only have the money for one room, and the only two rooms left are single-bed. So Jaskier sings this to get them more money. (Spoilers, there’s sex at the end.)


	19. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think,” Jaskier began softly. “Our first time could have gone differently?” He asked Geralt, whose head was on his lap while nursing a migraine.
> 
> “Hmm?”
> 
> “Well, like if it had been in a different situation. If it happened while we were arguing, or if you tried to seduce me, something like that.” He ran a gentle hand through his hair. “Just something on my mind.”
> 
> “Sounds like something for your book.” Jaskier stopped, and smiled. “I’m not moving.”
> 
> “Oh, fine.” He would just have to write it later.

_ I thought we’d do one of two things _

_ The first one goes like this _

_ It’s fast and it’s hard and it’s burning _

_ But it’s ecstasy, magic, and bliss _

_ And after the fact I’m left yearning _

_ We never speak of it again _

_ It was nothing like that when it happened _

_ Don’t know what I was thinking back then _

_ The second scenario’s softer _

_ Romantic, it’s slow and it’s sweet _

_ You take me apart and I’m happy _

_ I’m fighting a laugh when lips finally meet _

_ Afterwards we would continue _

_ We’d come back for more every day _

_ Loving you then would be easy _

_ Too easy, I endeavor to say. _

_ When it happened it wasn’t expected _

_ You found me lying in bed _

_ I was cold and you laid down beside me _

_ With no idea what was ahead _

_ I thought you were sleeping and sang _

_ Told you my thoughts through a song _

_ Then you told me afterwards that I was stupid _

_ that I’d kept you waiting too long _

_ You pulled me in for a kiss _

_ I was confused, didn’t know what to do _

_ I shoved you away and demanded a reason _

_ You laughed and said I love you too _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was sad, here’s some sweet sappy stuff. I love sweet sappy stuff.


	20. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a few things Jaskier liked more than talking. Writing, for example, like he was doing, and singing, which was the sweetest kind of release (second only to one much more intense kind of release.) When he met Geralt, he seemed to talk even more, despite what the Witcher said about wanting silence. Geralt had asked more than one time for Jaskier to talk to him until he fell asleep. And a few times, he asked for more.

_If I made a list of your phrases_

_It wouldn’t fill more than a page_

_Your “hmms” and your “fucks” are common_

_And you’re more verbal when you’re in a rage_

_So I’ve stolen some lines of your speech_

_And with them a few certain things_

_They have more value than diamonds_

_Or metal that’s forged into rings_

_These little words have a meaning_

_They’re simple and number just three_

_But each time you say them_

_I’ll always obey them “Jaskier please,_

_Sing to me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Jaskier was important but angst left an icky feeling in my hands, so we might be sappy for a while


	21. At the Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier shut the door slowly, not wanting to disturb Geralt’s slumber. The smell of salt hit him first, the breeze sharp and cold. He’d finally managed it, a safe place away from all the politics and fighting. He sat down in a porch chair and relaxed, his lute in his lap, and closed his eyes.
> 
> Finally,
> 
> Peace.

_The birds are like discordant music_

_The ocean a siren’s call_

_It’s easy for me to just use it_

_But it’s nice to enjoy it all_

_“Let’s get away for a while”_

_I said in a soft, quiet voice_

_And you didn’t give back a smile_

_Because you’d already made a choice_

_But we’re different people, even now_

_Past the heartache and loss and the war_

_And we found each other somehow_

_And to us, the coast meant more_

_After all of the arduous trial_

_It made sense where you wanted to be_

_“Let’s get away for a while” you said—_

_But you meant that you had picked me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t quite decide how I feel about this one, if it’s sad or hopeful or something else— but it’s definitely sappy. No inspiration really, other than that heartbreaking speech in episode 6.


	22. Cursed (Limerick #8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt ran his hand over Jaskier’s chest. “Your skin is... cold...”
> 
> “Comes with the deadness, I think. You know she really didn’t have to go that far. ‘Well if you like your old poets so much, why don’t you try dying and be like them?’” Jaskier mocked the witch’s voice, rolling his eyes, which he knew from looking at his reflection were solid black, like the veins all over his body.
> 
> “It’s a good look for you.” Geralt kissed him again, warm and alive.
> 
> “Heard you the first hundred thousand times you said it, Geralt. You’re really still on this, aren’t you?” Jaskier scoffed. “Figures that all that time around monsters would make your mind change about them.” He wiggled his eyebrows. Oh well. It wasn’t ideal, but at least he could write about this in his notebook.

_ I was cursed by a witch to look dead _

_ Since I told her she wasn’t well read _

_ You said instead of being mean _

_ I’m the “hottest thing you’ve seen” _

_ And haven’t let me out of bed _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only is Geralt a bottom, but he’s also into monsters. 😈


	23. The Dog (Limerick #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier had pep in his step as he returned to the inn, coin in hand. The pub had been a success, and he’d seen a really cute dog. Geralt was outside, feeding Roach. “Oh gods,” he gasped, realizing he’d been staring at his hair. The day just kept getting better “Geralt! Geralt! I saw a dog just like you!”

_ I found a dog today _

_ It was like you in a way _

_ Grumpy and white _

_ And it tried to fight _

_ But I pet it anyway _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dogs are cute, that’s my only excuse.


	24. Freaky Witcher Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier continued to be surprised by Geralt and his... Witchering. He obviously couldn’t talk to him about them, since he... didn’t talk... so his notebook would have to do. Jaskier opened to a new page and listed out everything he could think of.

Limerick for Stamina

_ I’m too tired to keep on going _

_ And spare me those glances you’re throwing _

_ You keep saying “please” _

_ And I’m weak in the knees _

_ I’m human and god, it is showing _

Limerick for Strength

_ Did you really lift that giant rock _

_ Just so that you could block _

_ A single hit _

_ Was that it _

_ I can’t help but to balk _

Limerick for Fear

_ You stared death in the face _

_ And cowardice? Not a trace _

_ You got fucking shot _

_ And you should not _

_ Be able to take it with grace _

Limerick for Age

_ To me age is more than a digit _

_ Once it’s in triples that’s it _

_ But you shake your head _

_ You’re nowhere near dead _

_ And your life is easy to forget _

Limerick for Magic

_ I’ve seen you cast them before _

_ And magic is part Witcher lore _

_ So why can’t you just _

_ Make this wood combust _

_ What else is magic for? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long one, because there’s definitely more than one thing that’s freaky about Geralt’s powers.


	25. Ode to your Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, bathtime?” Jaskier looked up from his notebook as Geralt strode past, shedding layers of clothing as he approached the tub. “I’ll grab the chamomile.”
> 
> “You really don’t-“ Jaskier cut him off with a scandalized gasp, setting his book down.
> 
> “Geralt, if you think I won’t make every excuse to get my hands on you, you have... well where have you been?” He grabbed his bag and rooted around. “I could write poems about your body.” He paused and looked up at Geralt for a second. “I can picture it now. ‘Ode to your arse.’ Ooh, that’ll be fun.” He laughed to himself and continued rifling through his bag.

_ I’ll give it to you straight, my love _

_ You have quite a nice behind _

_ It’s muscular, round, and inviting _

_ And persistently plaguing my mind _

_ I’m constantly yearning to touch _

_ That swell just above your thighs _

_ And I tell myself not to do it _

_ Lest suspicion about us should rise _

_ But every look is pointed _

_ And my longing is crystal clear _

_ That every glance at that shape in your pants _

_ Is admiration of your lovely rear. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this text: “There has to be a poem about that booty”
> 
> So here’s this, I guess 😂


	26. Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This whole trip,” Geralt growled, turning around, eyes blazing. “was for nothing.” He stalked past Jaskier, sword still drawn from when he’d finished off a warg.
> 
> “In my defense,” Jaskier said weakly, following after him. “You didn’t ask where the map led either. How was I supposed to know it was a map of areas to avoid?” He brushed dirt off his shoulder and pulled out his lute. “And it wasn’t entirely for nothing,” Jaskier pointed out. “It’ll make a fantastic story.”

_ They say that the best way to learn _

_ Is to do something horribly wrong _

_ And despite what I thought _

_ This trip was for naught _

_ At least it can make a nice song _

  
Inspired by a DnD session involving a useless map and a dangerous island. thanks for reading; and if you could, go give [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635502) a look-see! a bit of a downer compared to this poetry collection, but it’s another one by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HTML isn’t my thing, so the notes are in the chapter :))


	27. When We’re Alone (You’re Mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were many sides to Geralt, Jaskier thought one day, writing in his notebook. There was the side that killed monsters, which was scary (and no small amount arousing) and then there were the times Geralt would do something just because Jaskier wanted him to, like dress up as a silk trader and go to a banquet for the lioness of Cintra. But neither of those sides could compare to Geralt’s tender side, the one that kissed all of Jaskier’s aches and pains away, the one that got him a sturdy (and even fashionable!) pair of boots when Jaskier complained about not having travel footwear— the side Jaskier was always willing to give himself to.

_ The lengths that you’ll go _

_ And time that you’d spend _

_ To keep this alive _

_ And call me your friend _

_ You’re wonderfully sweet _

_ When we are alone _

_ And that’s how I know _

_ that I’m yours _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melitele have mercy, I’m such a sap. I didn’t post on Valentines Day and I thought that was a cardinal fucking sin, so here’s my attempt to make up for it. There might be a continuation of this one later, since this feels like the chorus of a song.


	28. Too Fast (Limerick #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier groaned as he fell on the ground, tripped over a rock in the path. “Geralt!” He said, annoyed.
> 
> “Hm?” Geralt, already a few feet away paused and turned around, crossing his arms when he saw Jaskier lying on the ground.
> 
> “You -“ Jaskier stood up and dusted himself off. “Must you walk so fast?” He demanded.
> 
> “Keep up,” he replied. Jaskier jogged closer, his already very sore calves screaming in protest.
> 
> “You’re an ass.” Geralt just shrugged and kept walking.

_Your footfalls are quick like a deer_

_You’re too fast for me, I fear_

_Must I run to follow_

_my lungs breathless and hollow_

_Or will you slow down so I’m near?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by me having to practically jog to keep up with someone today. Also, a bonus very mild Good Omens reference.


	29. Shoot for the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier didn’t reread his old work often. If it was a song, he sang it often enough not to forget the lyrics, if it was a poem he usually ignored it anyway once it was written. But every once in a while a revisit was good to see his progress. He flipped to just a few pages into his notebook. He remembered this one— A poem he had written while wandering aimlessly and searching for a muse.

_ My frustrations abound _

_ there’s just nothing good  _

_ And still I continue _

_ because I know that I should.  _

_ Someday I’ll prove to myself _

_ to my mother _

_ that I can write well _

_ better than any other. _

_ If only I had something to use _

_ For what is a poet _

_ without a muse?  _

_ A flailing dropout _

_ a sad sack of words  _

_ That’s all I am _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a short original story I was writing (not posted anywhere), in which the main character wants to be a famous poet but sucks at poetry.


	30. He’s Kind of a Pushover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine,” Jaskier said for what had to have been the fifth time, waving away Geralt’s hands. “I’m too angry for you to dote on me.”
> 
> “This isn’t doting,” Geralt replied, shoving the cloth at Jaskier’s face again to wipe the blood from his cheekbone. “This is me once again dealing with the fallout of your stupidity.” Jaskier allowed it this time, though he was still simmering with rage.
> 
> “They deserve what they got. I’m not ashamed.”
> 
> “Did I shame you for it?” Jaskier didn’t respond. “Hmm.”
> 
> “Regardless,” Jaskier pushed Geralt away again and looked around for his notebook. “I need to get this out somehow.”

_ People call me a songbird _

_ Though my name refers to Flora _

_ They assume there’s a reason I linger around _

_ That I’m wrapped around his little finger _

_ Rumors _

_ Are hard to ignore _

_ They could never believe that I like him _

_ And are shocked that I want to stay _

_ Think maybe there’s a price that he’s paying _

_ Or suggest that I’m just a good lay _

_ I’m his lover _

_ Not a whore _

_ It’s frustrating, I just want to scream it _

_ Witchers can feel, I swear _

_ He says that it’s easier this way _

_ Where they think that the stories are real _

_ Gritted teeth _

_ Say the word— Sure _

_ He isn’t the type to seek vengeance _

_ In his slow-beating heart he is kind _

_ But his eyes and manners all say otherwise _

_ His body it’s own best disguise _

_ He is ice _

_ With a hot molten core _

_ I have a death wish, he says _

_ When I jump to his defense every time _

_ He tends to the bruises I get when I fight _

_ But I’ll do it again, I feel fine _

_ My anger _

_ Slides from every pore _

_ He says they’re not worth the effort, _

_ I don’t have the strength for what I want to do _

_ I tell him He doesn’t deserve this _

_ I want to see to it he doesn’t have to. _

_ The world of men is cruel. _

_ Nothing more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the tags say— I blame DDLC for this one. I wrote the line “I’m his lover, not a whore” and wrote this really... ANGRY poem around it. I hope this is good enough to convey Jaskier’s frustration though, even though the style is way different.


	31. Young at Heart (Limerick #11)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We need to go.” The words fell on Jaskier’s half awake ears. “Now.”
> 
> “What?” Jaskier yawned and blinked tiredly.
> 
> “Well, you’d be fine I’m sure, but I need to go. Hurry up.”
> 
> “What have you done?” Jaskier asked, convincing himself to get out of bed. His age was starting to catch up to him.
> 
> “I was trying to get information—“ There was a pounding on the door of their room that distracted him from speaking.
> 
> “You must get your kicks fraternizing with married women, you bastard! I’ll have your head for this!” Geralt looked at his pack and then to the window, then back to Jaskier for only a moment before jumping out of it. Jaskier put a hand on his head. Sometimes, Geralt was worse than he was.

_He looks like he’s old as the sun_

_But it’s what his mutations have done_

_For all that he’s cool_

_He’s still a young fool_

_Who knows just how to have fun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone recently mentioned to me that Geralt might have all the life experience and training of a very old mercenary, but his body is still in peak physical condition. So this is a little nod to the idea that Geralt still has the urges of some idiotic 23-year old.


	32. Your Warm Embrace (Limerick #12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re here early,” Jaskier said, sniffing and wiping his cold nose. Geralt shut the door of their room in the inn to stave off the chill seeping in.
> 
> “The storm,” Geralt said, like that was all the explanation that Jaskier needed for why Geralt, who was a town behind Jaskier just the day prior, was already at their next meeting place.
> 
> “Yes, it’s horrible, isn’t it?” Thunder boomed outside, wracking Jaskier’s cold, soaked body with another shiver. “Fuck.”
> 
> “Take off your clothes and come here,” Geralt said blandly, and Jaskier balked. A moment passed where Jaskier didn’t move before Geralt amended his statement. “Oh, for- Witchers run hot. You’ll be in no condition to earn me Coin if your playing hand is out of commission.”
> 
> “Oh,” Jaskier said as normally someone could if they thought someone was propositioning them. “Right, of course. Huddle for warmth.” There was a poem to be written there, he thought.

_ The weather is dreary and boring _

_ I wonder if it will cease pouring _

_ But you invite me inside _

_ From the rain we can hide _

_ And lie close together ‘till morning _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people were waiting on an update of “Young at Heart” but it’ll have to wait a bit. The second chapter is slow-coming, but I hope this can tide you over for a bit longer.


	33. The Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt hauled Jaskier onto Roach behind him. “You’re slowing us down,” he tutted.
> 
> “Must I really apologize for my weariness? I’m not as spry as I was thirty years ago, Geralt.” Jaskier wrapped his arms around the Witcher’s waist, leaning against him. Geralt hummed in front of him, one hand releasing his hold on the reins, finding Jaskier’s and squeezing one gently. “I don’t usually like to pull the human card, but I am getting old.”
> 
> “I’d forgotten,” Geralt admitted. “Try and keep up.” Jaskier didn’t know who he was talking to, at that point. He was just trying not to fall.

_ The tide of time _

_ is Pushing and pulling _

_ The rocky sea _

_ Harsh and unyielding _

_ You stand like a statue _

_ Defiant, you sail _

_ To conquer the waves _

_ That push you to fail _

_ I’m awash in the waters _

_ Lost in the current _

_ One day I’ll succumb _

_ When I cannot deter it _

_ The ocean persists _

_ But you keep on fighting _

_ While my limbs grow tired _

_ The depths grow inviting _

_ Before I know it _

_ You’ve weathered the storm _

_ And before you know it _

_ I’m drowning _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no it’s sad. I blame the rain. Rain always makes me weirdly emotional


	34. Keep the Door Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a good night for Jaskier’s performance. People seemed to like the story about Geralt killing the Cockatrice, latched onto the idea that he nearly died. Those ones always got their attention. He had just strummed his final note when he flicked his eyes to Geralt—
> 
> “Oh, I’m afraid that’s all for the night,” Jaskier said after recovering himself. There was suggestion in those eyes. There were soft mutters and grunts of disappointment, and Jaskier slipped his lute into its case, hurriedly picking it up so he could “retire” for the night. He heard footsteps from behind and turned to find Geralt in front of him, eyes dark and hands clenched into fists. “Upstairs?” He squeaked out. Geralt grabbed his wrist and tugged him closer, starting to walk away. Jaskier looked to the people at the table nearest to the stairs and chuckled at the worried look in their eyes. “I’ll be fine,” he said, adding a wink for effect. A new perspective could be fun to toy with...

_ Block the windows _

_ They might see us _

_ Hidden lovers _

_ Fornicating _

_ Man and Witcher _

_ Callused fingers _

_ Gaze that lingers _

_ Keep The Door Shut _

_ Late night singing _

_ Coin for eating _

_ Later screaming _

_ Whispered praises _

_ See the couple _

_ Sleeping soundly _

_ Loving loudly _

_ Keep The Door Shut _

_ Everybody wants to know what’s in his head _

_ They think one day he’ll turn up bloody and dead _

_ But everybody sees that he’s doing alright _

_ And start to wonder what they get up to at night _

_ Travel buddies _

_ Growing fonder _

_ Out they wander _

_ Hear them coming _

_ Chestnut brown mare _

_ Wolf with white hair _

_ Stories to share _

_ Keep The Door Shut _

_ Take a contract _

_ Kill the monster _

_ Write the song down _

_ Sing it in town _

_ Hear the bard play _

_ Quick look his way _

_ Hand in hand they- _

_ Keep The Door Shut _

_ Everybody wants to know what’s in his head _

_ They think one day he’ll turn up bloody and dead _

_ But everybody sees that he’s doing alright _

_ And start to wonder what they get up to at night _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set shamelessly to the tune of “Turn the Lights Off” by Tally Hall. Also inspired by it, because that song is great, and deserves a poem about these two going at it behind closed doors dedicated to it.


	35. Geralt’s Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You haven’t sung to me in a while,” Geralt commented out of the blue one day while they were lying together in an inn.
> 
> “Haven’t I?” Jaskier asked. “I sing about you all the time.”
> 
> “Yes, your stories,” Geralt grumbled. “Inaccurate and shallow. I mean your poems, in your secret notebook you keep hidden in my stuff.” Jaskier pulled a face, cheeks feeling a little warm.
> 
> “Well I thought...” Jaskier sighed. “It’s ridiculous, but I just don’t feel like I need it anymore. I have so many memories with you already, and they’re so much better than words.” He rested his forehead on Geralt’s chest, pressing a gentle kiss over his heart. “Besides, I thought you didn’t like them?”
> 
> “What makes you think I don’t?” Geralt looked genuinely puzzled, and Jaskier was dumbstruck by it.
> 
> “Er...” he pushed himself up a little. “Alright, time for a song then.” He searched around for his notebook, only for Geralt to hand it to him from the side. “Why...”
> 
> “I hadn’t seen you all day,” Geralt grumbled. Jaskier opened it and looks at where it was last written.
> 
> “Geralt!” Jaskier skimmed over it. “Did you write this?” He grinned at the Witcher, who was crossing his arms over his chest.

**Geralt’s Masterpiece**

**  
I’m not a good singer,**

**I can’t make a rhyme;**

**I don’t understand**

**Why you write all the time.**

**But I think this poem**

**Has turned out just fine;**

**So I’ll finish it off**

**With one final line.**

**I love you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a minute, hasn’t it! Well, it’s mostly because I have undertaken a WIP challenge (that I made.... for myself...) — as long as I’m quarantined, I have to work on a WIP, and so I don’t have to write a whole lot every day, but I’m trying to do a good bit each day. But, updates for this story have always been sporadic. So it’s nothing super new. Anyway, please enjoy Geralt being a Sentimental BastardTM.


	36. Reckless, This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like ages ago that Jaskier had said goodbye to Geralt on the mountain, since the Witcher has ended things between them. Jaskier wasn’t dumb, he knew it was redirected anger, but his words had hurt— had hurt a lot.
> 
> The thing that hurts the most, he thought, is how quickly Jaskier knew he would go back with him if Geralt asked. Gods, he was pathetic. He’d looked so small on that mountaintop after Borch supposedly died. Jaskier would do anything to keep him from looking that way again, he would... he’d write a song about it.

_ It’s tragic _

_ You don’t want me _

_ I’m still thinking _

_ Of what we could be _

_ I try to hold it back but I’m still holding on _

_ To hope I’ll carry even when I’m gone _

_ It’s madness _

_ You still have me _

_ I’m being selfish _

_ I know you can’t see _

_ Why I keep coming back if you treat me like this _

_ It might seem stupid but I feel reckless _

_ I would try jumping off a cliff into a free fall _

_ I’ll go out swimming in an endless open sea _

_ I’d fight off destiny herself if I could have you _

_ You’ll never look helpless again _

_ I’m happy _

_ That you found me _

_ Looking back I think _

_ that it’s been quite the journey _

_ I had thought back then that you’d come to your senses _

_ And I was senseless, you sent me away _

_ I would try jumping off a cliff into a free fall _

_ I’ll go out swimming in an endless open sea _

_ I’d fight off destiny herself if I could have you _

_ You’ll never look helpless again _

_ I would try jumping off a cliff into a free fall _

_ I’ll go out swimming in an endless open sea _

_ I’d fight off destiny herself if I could have you _

_ You’ll never look helpless... _

_ I’d fight off destiny herself if I could have you _

_ I’ll never feel helpless again _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *banging pots and pans together* time for another chapter! This one’s inspired by this Facebook ad that keeps popping up and now I can’t get it out of my head. But also pain because obviously. I guess this chapter officially throws off the idea that these chapters all took place in the same timeline.


	37. White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaskier,” Geralt approached him when he’d finished playing, the tavern still repeating his highest notes in his song. “That last song-“
> 
> “Yes, I know, I’m not supposed to perform the sexy ones, but the imagery, Geralt! The story of being hunted down and, and- Geralt, there’s people around.” Jaskier made a soft sound as his back made contact with the wall, pushed there by Geralt.
> 
> ”I liked it.” Jaskier bit his lip.
> 
> “I can tell,” he replied, flicking his eyes over the Witcher’s shoulder. The people were still echoing him, and what a sound they made, his own lyrics taunting him:
> 
> “You know what’s coming, you know what’s coming,”

_Night falls the moon rises high_

_Your heart feels drawn to explore_

_Venture out into the greens_

_Disguise your scent, hold your breath_

_Or you’ll be too late_

_And everyone told you_

_“Stay out of the woods!”_

_And everyone told you_

_“Don’t go in the woods!”_

_But something about the trees draws you in_

_You take a first step, the hunt begins_

_Run! You fool, run away_

_You know what’s coming_

_You know what’s coming_

_Run or he’ll make you his prey_

_Don’t wait for his howl_

_And the white wolf howls_

_Ah, oo!_

_Ah, oo!_

_Look around, there is his den_

_The darkness can’t save you now_

_Call out and you’re met with a growl_

_Shut your mouth, cover ground_

_You’re already late_

_The phantom touch of gnawing bites_

_Racing heart and fight or flight’s_

_Kicking in, calm down and leave the scene_

_But he has you now, see his bright eyes gleam_

_He makes you scream..._

_Run! You fool, run away_

_You know what’s coming_

_You know what’s coming_

_Run or he’ll make you his prey_

_Don’t wait for his howl_

_And the white wolf howls_

_Ah, oo!_

_Ah, oo!_

_Oh~_

_Give up you fool, and stay_

_He smelled you coming_

_He felt you coming_

_inevitable’s here so you pray_

_As the white wolf howls_

_Hear the white wolf howl_

_Ah, oo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shortcrust’s Modern Twitter AU (Part two: The “Follow” up)— the line  
> “Me listening to that bit in White Wolf when the howling fades out into a breathless moan”  
> gave me too many ideas
> 
> (Here’s the link to that author’s story! Forgive me for not directly embedding it, HTML hates me https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525114 )


	38. Space (A house Divided)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry," they say at the same time, and Jaskier starts laughing because the situation is ridiculous, he's just tackled Geralt to the ground outside the inn after nearly a week without seeing each other, and Geralt is smiling at him too, and Jaskier feels like the whole world's been lifted off his shoulders.
> 
> "I told you I'd come back," Geralt says. Jaskier never doubted that for a second-- but to see him again, after as big of a fight as they'd had left him feeling fragile.
> 
> "I know," Jaskier says when he realizes he hasn't replied. "I missed you." Geralt hums in agreement because he can't push the words out, though Jaskier hears them all the same. They're both leaning in next, it doesn't matter who started it because they're kissing, their love strengthening from fragility, from glass to steel.

_We’re not getting along_

_Words are flying, tears are falling_

_We need some time apart_

_Space to calm down, give our hurting hearts a break_

_Sometimes it’s what we both need_

_come back together, loving better_

_I walk you to the door, say_

_“Gimme a kiss before you walk away”_

_Save us from our selfish hearts_

_Rebuild a love from broken parts_

_A house divided is not a home_

_Kiss me so I know I’m not alone_

_It’s such a tender thing_

_The way your smile shines at me_

_Now you won’t meet my glance_

_My chest is tight, I can’t calm down my thoughts_

_You reach out for the handle_

_I don’t want this to be the end_

_But I have to let you go, for now, so_

_kiss me now, before you go_

_Save us from our selfish hearts_

_Rebuild a love from broken parts_

_A house divided is not a home_

_Kiss me so I know I’m not alone_

_I know you need to go_

_But I have to know_

_Will we come out of this together?_

_It’s not the only fight we’ve had, but_

_it’s never been quite this bad_

_So show me that you’ll come back, please_

_Kiss me, Dear, before you leave._

_Save us from our selfish hearts_

_Rebuild a love from broken parts_

_A house divided is not a home_

_Kiss me so I know I’m not alone_

_Your steps come up the path_

_I’m out the door before I know what’s going on_

_Jump into your arms and an apology spills off my lips._

_We say it at the same time._

_And seal it with a kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Pruning Shears" by The Amazing Devil. My heart hurts, y'all.


	39. Kaer Morhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to Kaer Morhen has been an excellent idea, Jaskier decided as he watched the gates open. He and Geralt had been going for winter for nearly ten years now, it was practically a tradition for him to spend time with the other three. Lambert thought his songs were funny, Eskel had claimed he liked having someone new around, and Vesemir said he brightened the place up. Why would it be any different after the mountain?
> 
> Sure, Eskel and Lambert had been confused at first. They’d thought something must have happened, scenting his sadness. It was Vesemir who said he’d had his heart broken, and as soon as Jaskier confirmed their suspicions that it was Geralt, they transformed from the harsh, bawdy men who joked about women and sex and monsters into more tender, thoughtful, compassionate men who wanted Jaskier to feel better. They comforted him, made sure he was content and able to joke and laugh and sing— so how else was Jaskier to repay them?

_ My heart was his _

_ And his was mine _

_ And it was nice _

_ For a long time _

_ The seasons changed _

_ With autumn’s end _

_ We’d go north to _

_ Kaer Morhen _

_ A place in ruin _

_ Though proud and tall _

_ Makes a fine home _

_ With Winter’s call _

_ They’ve been round ages _

_ Since who knows when _

_ The Witchers in _

_ Kaer Morhen _

_ For three months time _

_ We laugh and play _

_ For it is safe _

_ And far away _

_ He’s unafraid _

_ To call me friend _

_ In the place known as _

_ Kaer Morhen _

_ We kept it secret _

_ Tried at least _

_ We’re not together _

_ While up northeast _

_ But there are smart _

_ And tricky men _

_ Who grew up at _

_ Kaer Morhen _

_ When things weren’t great _

_ I went alone _

_ To this place that had _

_ Become a home _

_ They took great care _

_ Those handsome men _

_ They loved me there _

_ Kaer morhen _

_ They took me in _

_ And warmed my bed _

_ Fucked thoughts of hatred _

_ From my head _

_ My broken heart _

_ was on the mend _

_ With the wolves I had in _

_ Kaer Morhen _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA! Wasn’t expecting that, were you? I’ve been a total sucker for Jaskier in Kaer Morhen lately, especially if they involve Jaskier seeking out other Witchers as sexy stress relief from his and Geralt’s pining.


	40. Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does it hurt?” Jaskier asked, running a hand gently over Geralt’s pale cheek, veins black from the potion.
> 
> “No,” Geralt replied, obviously lying. “I can smell your disbelief— Jaskier, it’s not— it doesn’t hurt.”
> 
> “Then what’s it like?” Jaskier asked. “If you could sum it up in a couple words.” Geralt squinted a little.
> 
> “It’s... intense,” he replied.
> 
> “Well that doesn’t give me much. Is taking potion always intense?”
> 
> “Yes,” Geralt said. “It never changes. Just gets easier.”

_ It’s loss and it’s discovery _

_ It’s love twisted all around _

_ It’s pain and heartache _

_ Sweet and bitter _

_ Being lost and being found _

_ You’re overwhelmed with feeling _

_ Feel its echoes everywhere, _

_ but it never really changes _

_ just gets easier to bear _

_ And just when you’ve recovered _

_ And you think it’s nearly done _

_ A second wave that’s more intense _

_ Burns brighter than the sun _

_ And leaves you dumb- _

_ -Struck, feeling hopeless _

_ Leaves you gasping for the air _

_ And you take a breath and finally find _

_ It’s easier to bear _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this about Potions? Grief? Or perhaps it’s about boning? The world may never know!
> 
> I haven’t written for this story in a while!! But I was feeling pretty inspired with this chapter :))


End file.
